1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs, and particularly, relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which are capable of rapidly obtaining appropriate information by switching search sites in accordance with a type of information to be searched, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of receiving and displaying EPG (electronic program guide) data have been widely spread. The EPG data included in a broadcast wave is transmitted with a predetermined time interval and is received using a television receiver so as to be displayed as an electronic program table separately from programs.
In recent years, in addition to techniques of displaying text information included in the EPG data, techniques of performing search operations using the text information as a keyword through search engines via the Internet and displaying results of the search operations have been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-23345).